A Simple Favor
by Issbura
Summary: What happens when troublemaker Ginny does Hermione a favor so she can confess to Fleur? Please R&R.


_Don't own Harry Potter._

_An idea that has been running through my mind for some time now. H__ope you enjoy and please review and if you see any mistakes please let me know since I didn't have a Beta._

**A Simple Favor**

"Please!" begged the brunette to her best friend for the hundredth time that evening.

Her chocolate orbs looked around at anything but the redhead standing before her. Her cheeks where crimson from embarrassment and even though she trusted Ginny completely, what she was asking was completely unusual and maybe too much to deal with.

"I'm desperate. Do you think I'd come to you, or anyone for that matter, with this if I wasn't?" she found the courage to lock gazes for a second.

"Look Hermione, first of all even if I wanted to I wouldn't know what to do. It's not like I have been dating all over the place." At this the brunette raised her eyebrow "Ok ok, I have but it's not the same and second of all, you know I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend, but really I don't think we should. Beside, why can't we do it with me being like this?" answered the younger girl as she brushed some rebellious locks behind her ear.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and took her friend's hand between hers. She needed to be sure she could do this before confessing to the beautiful blonde and completely embarrassing herself. Every time she was near Fleur lately she couldn't speak coherently and it was driving her crazy. She was one of the best students and wasn't afraid to speak her mind but this was completely different and even though she had been friends with the blue eyed girl for a long time now, the recent developments left her speechless. Her heart started beating faster when she walked into a room, her palms became sweaty when she addressed her and her throat constricted making speech impossible and the worst of it all was that Fleur was noticing something was wrong or at least different.

"It's not like you will have to do anything other than stand there and let me say what I have to say. If I do it with you being like this I won't feel as nervous as I do with her and it won't feel as real and I won't be able to do it once I look into her eyes and then I'll be speechless and breathless and-"

"Hermione, Stop! I understand you point, ok? No need to start rambling." interrupted the green eyed girl. She pictured the situation for a second but she couldn't stop thinking that this was all stupid and childish. She opened her mouth to deny the others petition once more and suddenly and idea flashed through her mind. Oh, this was perfect!

"Ok, I'll do it." She stated simply, trying hard not to grin and make the brunette suspicious to her plan. But the other girl knew her better than that.

"Really? Just like that?" Hermione couldn't believe that her friend had agreed to this after all she had put her through and even though something was screaming at her to be careful she chose not to question it before the other could change her mind.

"Thank you! You're the best!" she added, launching herself at the other girl and hugging her tightly and making her laugh at her actions.

"I know," said Ginny nonchalantly "You owe me, thought." Her mind was already machining her plan. She'd need to act fast if she wanted it to work and she would have to be careful not to alert the brunette to her plans.

** ** ** ** ** **

It was early afternoon and the Great Hall was barely occupied, a few first year students and some others that didn't have permission to go to Hosgmeade sat here and there on the wooden tables, eating lunch or simply conversing with their fellow classmates. The clear summer sky could be magically seen on the roof and everyone was eager to go outside and enjoy the weather. Two Gryffindor girls, one brunette the other redhead, sat close together, foreheads almost touching as they discussed the last details of their plan.

"Ok, so the potion's ready, the hair is ready and I know she won't be here today just to be safe…" said Hermione nervously fidgeting with a vial on her hands as her gaze moved around the hall making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

It was finally time and the chocolate haired girl didn't know how she would react at seeing her best friend like this. She would be looking into the deepest blue eyes while knowing it was not real and even though she had anxiously waited for this moment and had spent hundreds of nights picturing it in her head and wondering what she'd say and do, she couldn't shake the nervousness that was running through her body, making her have doubts. Would it work? Would it feel real knowing it was Ginny? Would she be able to do it? A thousand questions just like these ran through her mind in as she tried to control herself.

"So let's do this." Hermione's thought were interrupted by the younger girl's words and she locked eyes with her for a second.

"I'm really nervous, Gin," she murmured softly, hating how insecure she sounded.

"It'll be alright, let's go!" Ginny stood up excitedly taking the other girls hand on hers and pulling her towards the door.

_This isn't normal. She's too eager to do this! _Hermione's mind screamed but she pushed it away, concentrating on what was going to happen in a few minutes.

They didn't meet anyone as they traversed rapidly through hallways and stairs, holding tightly to each other's hand and finally the stood before the fat lady's portrait asking for passage to Gryffindor common room; it moved aside and let them through closing again behind them. A few first year students playing chess on a corner table gazed at them as they entered but went back to their game as the girls went on the bedroom.

"Give me the potion," said Ginny, extending her hand toward Hermione.

The brunette retrieved a small vial containing a murky substance from her robes and another one that was apparently empty. Opening the first one she watch it bubble for a second before opening the second one and emptying its contents, a single golden hair, into the mix. Both girls held their breaths waiting for something to happen and suddenly it did. The muddy liquid started turning various shade of color finally settling on a beautiful silvery blue leaving both girls perplexed.

"Wow, I had never seen that happen." The brunette stared mesmerized.

It was true that Hermione had experimented with Harry and Ron with the Polijuice Potion before but the result had been a muddy thick substance. This was completely different, the liquid was less dense and it seemed to glow from within, not to mention the color it had taken.

"Ok, give it to me" said Ginny equally captivated and taking the vial from the other's hand she moved to the door. "I'll be right back then" and with this she walked out of the room.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, now concentrating on what was to come. Her hands were already sweaty and shaking and this wasn't even the real Fleur. And the potions color, maybe that had happened because the girl was a veela. Would Ginny acquire her thrall also? She hadn't read about that and she guessed she would find out soon enough. Suddenly the door creaked open and revealing the girl who had been hunting Hermione's dreams for the last few months. Her golden hair was lose, caressing her shoulders as she moved gracefully inside the room. Her cerulean orbs searched chocolate ones and they locked intensely for a moment before the sweetest of voices reached Hermione's ears.

"Hello" said the blue eyed girl as she took a step towards the brunette who sat speechless on the edge of the bed, brown eyes roaming over her body as if for the first time.

"You look… just wow" finding her voice, Hermione moved to stand before the other girl.

Knowing this was Ginny made her feel less insecure but she couldn't deny the potion had made an incredible job. The physical image was as close to real as if Fleur Delacour herself was standing before her, but this was complimented with her natural grace and sweet voice. Even her little mannerisms were there and for a second Hermione had to take a step back to take it all in. Shaking her head as it trying to clear it, the brunette locked gazes with Fleur once more and remember what she was supposed to do.

"So I'll just say what I have to say, Gin…I'll pretend you're Fleur and I'll tell you how I feel" she said nervously, trying to remind herself that the girl before her was really her best friend.

The blonde girl just stood there waiting patiently for the next thing to happen as she stared at the other girl lovingly.

"Fleur," Hermione started "I know we are very good friend and I know I couldn't wish for anything more…It has been wonderful and you are amazing and caring…" she stuttered a little and the blue eyed girl came closer and took her hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.

"Don't be afraid" said the blonde and Hermione looked up at the other and back down feeling a bit reassured by the other's actions. Even if it was Ginny, she was having a very hard time trying to say what she wanted.

"You have asked me why I have been acting so strange lately and I think I should simply be honest with you," she continued in a softer voice and looked deeply into the other's eyes "you are so sweet and caring and intelligent. You're interesting and you can understand me so completely. I think I have fallen in love with you"

Blue eyes widened for an instant at the last statement as if she was really surprised at the others declaration, but then her gaze turned softer and she smiled at the other girl. Her hand reached up to caress the brunette's cheek rendering the girl speechless. Their gazes were locked, their faces almost touching and as Fleur leaned closer Hermione knew what was about to happen and didn't have the thought to stop it. Chocolate eyes were hidden behind lids as she felt the other's breath across her lips before they met softly and instant later. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as Fleur moved her arms around her waist pulling her closer while pressing her lips against the younger ones tasting her for the first time.

Parting to catch their breaths after a few minutes, they looked into each other's eyes and realization of what had just happened hit Hermione and she moved away looking horrified.

"G-Ginny! Why did you do that!?!" she stuttered, looking incredulously at the blonde girl and trying her hardest to control her racing heart.

"What?" Fleur answered in a daze before she realized what had just happened. Hermione still thought she was Ginny. "I'm not Ginny" she said hurriedly.

"What do you mean you're not Ginny? I gave you the Polijuice potion, you went to the bathroom to take it and then you came back here looking like Fleur as it was intended." the brunette rationalized feeling a little out of control.

"Hermione" Fleur moved closer as the other girl took as step back. "I talked to Ginny; she told me what was going on. I'm so crazy in love with you and she knew it and I have waited so long for this to happen." Blue orbs look pleadingly at Hermione to understand but the other girl seemed unable to look at her.

"Please, Hermione! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this…I swear to you I hadn't planned that kiss to happen but when you told me you loved me and the look in your eyes and…I just couldn't resist. I'm so in love with you and I have been so worried about what was going on, you wouldn't talk to me and I thought you-"

Soft fingers came to rest on the older girl's lips halting her speech and she could only locked eyes with the other girl.

"Are you really Fleur?" asked Hermione, her voice was almost a whisper and she looked hopefully into pools of blue keeping her fingers on her lips.

Nodding in response, the older girl wrapped her hand around the brunette's wrist and moved it away after delivering a soft kiss to the other's fingers, making the girl tremble and look down shyly. Both their hearts raced as the blonde lifted Hermione's chin and took a step closer making their bodies touch slightly and leaning forward she captured the brunette's lips once more. A soft tongue ran along Hermione's bottom lip making her moan as she parted them and deepened the kiss tasting the other girl thoroughly. Pressing her body closer to Fleur's the brunette took hold of one of the girls hand and placed it on her breast stopping the kiss.

"I want you to make love to me" said the brunette as she caressed Fleur's cheek and brushed a few locks of golden hair behind her ear. Even though it was sudden Hermione felt confident about what she wanted and that was to be as close to the other girl as she possibly could.

"Are you sure?" the blonde girl wanted to do that more than anything but Hermione was too important to her and she didn't want to rush her into something she could regret latter.

"Yes, I'm sure…I love you" chocolate orbs locked shyly on the floor once more as her cheeks turned crimson and as before, Fleur lifted her chin looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me you love me; don't ever be afraid of our love. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I was scared you'd never return my feeling and that's why I hadn't told you but you mean the world to me, 'mione and nothing will make me happier than being close to you. I'm glad Ginny told me…" and after this the blonde grinned "You look so sexy when you're shy," she added trying to lighten the mood and making the other girl blush even more.

"I'm going to kill Ginny" muttered the brunette as she hid her face in the other girl's neck.

** ** ** ** ** **

A red headed girl sat on a comfortable velvety chair on the Gryffindor common room as she watched the day come to an end and as brilliant stars started to slowly fill the sky. It had seemed like a good plan at first but now she wasn't so sure. It was getting late and she yawned for the hundredth time resting her chin on her fist. People had started to fill the place but at least her female classmates weren't there yet or they would suffer the same fate.

Standing up and stretching her arms above her head, Ginny walked towards the girl's bedroom and pressed her ear against the door hopefully. A few moans greeted her and she sighted, walking over to her chair once more and falling tiredly to the soft cushion.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good plan" she said desperately to herself "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

**END**

_Thanks for reading and please review, Constructive criticism is completely welcomed, how else are we supposed to get better?_


End file.
